


Too Honest

by gothiethefairy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A small mention of Eggsy/Tilde, Alternate Canon, Daisy's POV, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: Daisy Unwin isn’t stupid. She may be four going five, but she isn’t stupid.When Eggsy comes back home after being gone so long, with a stranger with an eyepatch, Daisy watches the two and how they are to each other.





	Too Honest

**Author's Note:**

> well okay, my first kingsman fic and i post it before "kingsman: the golden circle" comes out for me lol. 
> 
> i wrote this as a "just in case i don't like the ending" for tgc lol. because my fingers were crossed for eggsy and harry living together at the end, and possibly moving in with eggsy's mother. (like it was mentioned at the end of "the secret service" but w/e lol)
> 
> of course, this isn't _completely_ canon. i avoided promos and trailers after they started to get way too spoilery and i also thought writing it in eggsy's little sister's pov would work bc she's a young kid and wouldn't know what's really going on. also, another sidenote, i made her about five in the fic bc i'm still unsure what her canon age would be lol.
> 
> okay, please enjoy.
> 
> ps: this was self-beta'd and non-britpicked so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> update!: [now translated into chinese!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13675329)

Daisy Unwin isn’t stupid. She may be four going five, but she isn’t stupid. Her mummy always talks about how bright she is, so she knows she isn’t stupid. That being said, she couldn’t help but be confused when she was walking with her mother, holding her hand as they were leaving the shop with bags of new clothes for Daisy in them.

“What did I say?” Daisy asked, looking up at Michelle, noticing how pink her cheeks were.

“Daisy, love,” her mother began, “Did you know, there’s such a thing as being a little too honest?”

Daisy shook her head.

“Well, there is. So, you really shouldn’t have been so rude to the cashier.” Michelle said.

“But, I wasn’t?” Daisy claimed.

“You kind of were, sweetheart.” Michelle mumbled.

Daisy frowned. She didn’t understand. If anyone was being rude, it was the man behind the counter. The older man was making crude remarks about her mom. So, of course Daisy would loudly exclaim what an arsehole he was being. (She didn’t really say the word “arsehole” though, knowing she would get in trouble for saying such a word in public.) It was all just common sense to Daisy anyway.

Daisy glanced up at her mother again and Michelle glanced back down. Her mom just sighed as they crossed the street together. “Just be careful what you say next time, Daisy.” Was all Michelle said.

 

* * *

 

The house Daisy and her mother lived in was fairly the right size. There was a living room, dining room, a nice kitchen, about three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Not to mention the lovely backyard with her mother’s ever-growing garden. Daisy felt like she lived her whole life in this house.

It does get a little lonely in the house though. Of course, Daisy loves her mummy. And she loves it when J.B. comes to stay for a week or so because her big brother had to go away on a business trip. Eggsy was _always_ on a business trip though and Daisy hated it. She rarely got to see him. It’s why this beautiful house was lonely to her. It was always missing her big brother.

“Why can’t Eggsy live with us?” Daisy asked the recurring question to her mother.

“Because he’s a grown-up with his own house, love.” Her mother would always answer back.

That never felt like the right answer to Daisy. Eggsy was the best to be around. He was funny and gave the best hugs. He would play with her and watch Netflix with her whenever he could. He would listen to her stories about anything; from school to something she saw in the backyard today.

But, he was always so _busy_. Eggsy says being a tailor was hard work, making so many fancy suits for so many fancy people. She always notices how her mother makes a weird face whenever Eggsy mentions his work. That’s proof enough that even mum misses Eggsy.

She remembers one time when they were sitting on the couch together, J.B. snoozing by their legs, that Daisy asked why Eggsy had to go away a lot if he was a tailor. Eggsy chuckled, then made a smirking face and whispered, “You _really_ want to know why?”

Daisy nodded. Eggsy leaned into Daisy’s ear, and whispered, “I’m actually a spy.”

Daisy snorted and rolled her eyes, giving Eggsy a small shove. “No, you isn’t.”

“Am so, Days!” Eggsy said, smiling as he leaned back.

“You ain’t a spy, Eggsy. Spies are quiet and you ain’t quiet.” Daisy said, folding her arms.

“Oi! I can be real quiet when I want to!” Eggsy exclaimed.

“Nu-uh. One time, you was laughing too hard because J.B. farted so loud, he scared hisself.” Daisy resorted back.

That just made Eggsy laugh very loudly again, waking J.B. up from his nap. He ruffled Daisy’s hair, making her laugh too. Eggsy then began tickling her, making Daisy’s laughter echo all around the house.

These were the moments she was looking forward to. Her backpack was filled with games and toys as she had her little suitcase next to her. Eggsy was finally free for a week, and she was going to be staying over at his house. Daisy rarely gets to go over Eggsy’s house.

It made sense since Eggsy was never home, but from what Daisy remembers, Eggsy’s house was very interesting. It was kind of old, the walls had weird paintings and the bookcases had ton of old-smelling books. There’s even a bathroom Eggsy said she wasn’t allowed to go in to. Daisy liked Eggsy’s weird house, but she still wished her brother lived with her and mummy.

When Eggsy came to pick her up, Daisy couldn’t stop smiling. Eggsy gave her a wink as he picked up her little suitcase. “You ready for the best week ever?”

Daisy nodded, giggling.

“Alright then, get in the car, you.” Eggsy said, chuckling.

He didn’t need to tell her that twice, as she ran into Eggsy’s car. As she buckled herself in, she couldn’t contain her excitement for the week. Just her and Eggsy, and J.B.

 

* * *

 

This was not what Daisy had in mind. Eggsy had a nervous smile as his arm was around a woman she did not know. Daisy’s smile completely dropped from her face as she stared at the two. J.B. came shuffling up to her, his little tail wagging excitedly.

“So, Daisy. This is…Tilde. She’s my girlfriend.” Eggsy introduced. “She’s staying for the week too.”

“Hello, Daisy! I heard so much about you!” Tilde said with a grin.

Daisy frowned, turned off at Tilde’s strange accent. She turned to Eggsy and said in a small voice, “I thought we were gonna be together for the week.”

“Ah, Days. Some things came up and plans changed. We’ll still have fun though, don’t worry!” Eggsy promised. Tilde nodded, her arm going around Eggsy’s waist.

Daisy eyed Tilde, looked down and frowned. Her eyes began to water. J.B. whined, trying to cheer Daisy up as she started to sob. Both Eggsy and Tilde tried to calm her down, but that just made Daisy sobbed louder.

Later, it was just Eggsy and Daisy in one of the guestrooms. Daisy sitting on the bed, still crying as Eggsy was kneeling in front of her. He was giving out gentle shushes, petting her hair softly.

“C’mon Days. It won’t be so bad.” Eggsy said. He sighed and mumbled, “I was hoping you would like her.”

“I don’t!” Daisy exclaimed, glaring through her tears.

“That ain’t fair, flower. You barely know her.” Eggsy said.

“I don’t care!” Daisy said, her tears drying up.

Eggsy frowned at her. “You wanna go back home then?” He asked.

“No!” Daisy shouted.

“So, you’re gonna be nice then? Be nice to Tilde?”

“No!”

“Daisy, c’mon…”

“No, no, no, no, no!”

Eggsy huffed, hanging his head in defeat as Daisy began crying again.

It wasn’t a fun week at all. Daisy refused to go home, but she also completely ignored Tilde. Eggsy was embarrassed, always apologizing to Tilde for Daisy’s harsh behavior. “She normally ain’t like this.” He always said to her.

Tilde tried warming up to Daisy, but she wouldn’t let her. The way Tilde tried being nice to her, reminded Daisy when the neighbors used to come over her house. Mostly just to meet her mother. They were always older men, attempting to woo mum by pretending to be friends with Daisy. Daisy never liked that. So, she didn’t like Tilde.

They even tried lying to her, saying “Ya know, Days. Tilde’s a princess. Ain’t that cool?”

Right. Eggsy’s a spy, his girlfriend is a princess and J.B. was really a robot this whole time. Sure.

When the week was over and Daisy came back home, she was still so upset that she didn’t even hug Eggsy good-bye. She just stormed into the house and went into her room. What Daisy didn’t know that this would be the last time she would see Eggsy in a while.

 

* * *

 

It started when Daisy woke up early one morning and went down to the kitchen, overhearing her mother talk frantically over the phone. Her mom looked like she hasn’t slept all night, a cup of strong tea sitting on the kitchen table.

“…Eggsy, this is crazy! How’s you going away when your bloody house _exploded_?! This has got to do with that bloody tailor job of yours, eh? Don’t tell me to calm down! I saw it on the news! What? No, Daisy and I ain’t going anywhere! I wanna know why _you’re_ going away when your house is gone! Where are you even going anyways?! …The States?! For how long?! …What do you mean you don’t know?! Eggsy! Don’t hang up on me! I ain’t finished! Eggsy! Hello? Hello?!”

Michelle tore her cellphone away, clutching it tightly as she let out slow and steady breaths. She turned around to see Daisy, letting out one more slow breath. Michelle placed her phone on the table and sat down.

“I tell you, Daisy. Your brother is gonna be the death of me.” Michelle mumbled.

Daisy stared at her mom carefully. She really looked frazzled, and almost like she’s been crying. She walked up to Michelle, wrapping her arms around her mom. Michelle softly smiled, running her fingers through Daisy’s hair.

“Mummy, where is Eggsy going?” Daisy quietly asked.

Michelle huffed, leaning back on the chair with a groan. “He’s just…going away on a business trip. Again.”

“For how long?” Daisy asked.

“I don’t know, love. I don’t know…” Michelle said, grabbing her cup and sipping her cold tea.

Turns out, it was for a _very_ long time. Summer will be ending soon, and Daisy was worried her brother would never come home. She was unaware Michelle had a similar, eerie thought.

When Eggsy finally, _finally_ came back home, Daisy rushed to him, jumping into his arms. J.B. was barking happily as Daisy hugged Eggsy as tightly as she could. And then she saw him. An older man standing behind Eggsy, with soft-looking brown hair, a small sadden frown and an _eyepatch_.

Eggsy kissed Daisy’s cheek as well as his mother’s, Daisy still staring at the stranger with curious eyes. He noticed Daisy and gave her a brief smile. Eggsy placed Daisy down, giving J.B. a good scratch behind the ears while doing so.

“Hey Days, I need to talk to mum in private for a bit. Okay?” Eggsy whispered, giving Daisy one last kiss on her cheek.

So Eggsy and their mother went into the kitchen as Daisy warily continued staring at the stranger, who was now sitting on the couch in the living room. He was very quiet, and looked kind of stiff. She could overhear Eggsy’s and Michelle’s conversation, Michelle sounding upset and furious as Eggsy sounded desperate and exhausted.

J.B. was already curled up by the man’s long legs, snoozing away as usual. Daisy cautiously walked up to the man and slowly sat down next to him. He was watching her closely with his only good eye. Daisy stared back him, her lips pursed.

“Hello.” She finally greeted. “I’m Daisy.”

He gave her a nod in return. “Harry.” He replied.

She pointed at his face and said, “I like your eyepatch.”

Harry seemed a bit taken back by that, but he smiled briefly at her again. “Thank you.” He said.

“Are you Eggsy’s friend?” Daisy asked.

“Yes.” Harry said.

Daisy hummed, leaning back on the couch. “You don’t say much. Why?”

Harry frowned, his hands folded on his lap. “Well. Still getting used to talking again.”

“You couldn’t before?” Harry shook his head. “How come?”

Harry just pointed at his eyepatch. “Long story.” He said quietly.

Before Daisy could ask Harry what he meant by that, Eggsy came into the room. Harry looked up at him, as if he was waiting for instructions. Eggsy only smiled a little, ushering Harry to get up.

“C’mon, the guest bedroom’s up the stairs. You’ve had a long day, bruv.”

Daisy stared up at Eggsy with hopeful eyes. “Are you staying here, Eggsy?” She asked.

Eggsy lightly chuckled as Harry stood next to him. “Yeah, luv. Me and Harry. Just for a little while though.”

Daisy grinned, but it faltered when she noticed her mum leaning on the kitchen doorway. Her arms crossed, her lips tight with a frown, and again, looking more tired.  Daisy turned back to Eggsy and Harry, both also looking very tired, although Eggsy did look like he needed a nap the most.

“Eggsy, will you watch Netflix with me?” Daisy asked. Netflix always made Eggsy fall asleep, no matter what they were watching.

“Sure, luv. I’ll just be a minute, okay?” Eggsy quietly said. Daisy nodded and watched the two men go upstairs to the bedrooms. She turned back to her mum, who went back inside the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

Something about the atmosphere felt a bit off to Daisy. Like everyone was on edge for some reason. When Eggsy came back down and plopped himself next to Daisy on the couch, she could really see how worn out he looked. It also looked like Eggsy’s skin got a bit darker, judging the obvious tan lines on his neck. His hair got a bit longer and she was pretty sure, Eggsy had some new cuts and scars.

Daisy clicked the t.v. on and selected a random children series from her own account. The soft music coming the speakers filled the living room. The tea kettle went off in the kitchen. Daisy glanced up to see Eggsy was already asleep, his head lulled back on the couch cushions. She glanced up the stairs too, where Harry was.

This was weird, but also good. Daisy nodded to herself as she sunk into the couch cushions. J.B. gave out a wheezy snort in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

The past few weeks have been strange. To Daisy, at least. Often times, Eggsy and Harry were either gone for the whole day or Eggsy was gone for a whole day while Harry stayed home. Her mum still seem unsure about Eggsy’s friend living with them. Daisy has seen them talk to each other once or twice but it looks like they try to stay away from each other.

Daisy still didn’t know what to make of Harry. He really was quiet a lot. Tend to stay in one place, either in the kitchen or living room. It almost looks like he’s unsure what to do half of the time when he stays home. He’s always up early in the morning, being the first person in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. He clearly doesn’t like the medicines Eggsy always reminds him to take. Daisy doesn’t blame him, it was a lot of pills he needs to take and maybe they taste awful. Daisy knows her vitamins her mummy makes her take taste awful. Bubblegum does not taste like that and she knows it.

There was one thing Daisy was fine with when it came to Harry and it was that he made a good tv companion. He doesn’t shoo her away when she comes into the living room, sits down next to him on the couch and turns the tv on to Netflix. He just sits there, and watches whatever program Daisy picked for the day.

Harry wasn’t really like Eggsy’s other friends. The ones Daisy remembers anyway. Like, there was Ryan and Jamal, old friends of Eggsy’s that lived back in the estates. Sometimes Eggsy would visit them. They both talked like Eggsy, and they joked and laughed a lot. Ryan and Jamal were loud and often forgetting to watch their language around Daisy, which always upsets Eggsy. Even though sometimes, Eggsy does the same thing. Daisy knows she likes Jamal and Ryan just fine. They apparently used to babysit her when she was very small. And they told her little stories, like how Ryan wasn’t always in a wheelchair but that’s not going to stop him from living his life normally. Daisy commented that she thinks Ryan’s chair is nice and it always makes him smile.

Then there was Roxy, Eggsy’s work friend. She was nice too. Though, Daisy sometimes suspects maybe Roxy is uncomfortable around her. She doesn’t know why, but Eggsy did mention that Roxy isn’t good around kids. Still, Daisy found her to be cool. She wore her ponytail high up and dressed like Eggsy sometimes, maybe even better than Eggsy. Daisy only got to see her if Roxy stopped by the house with Eggsy or those rare occasions Eggsy took Daisy to the tailor shop.

Speaking of the tailor shop, there was also the bald man who Eggsy called “Merlin”. Daisy remembered seeing him a few times, and she liked him a lot. It could be because Merlin would always give her a lollipop and put his finger on his lips, silently telling her to not tell Eggsy. Of course, Daisy wouldn’t, because then it would mean Merlin wouldn’t give her anymore sweets. She hasn’t seen Merlin in a long time though. Eggsy doesn’t take her to the shop anymore.

 But Harry was different. Daisy saw how Eggsy tends to fret over the older man _. Take your pills, Harry. Did you eat today, Harry? You look tired, you should take a nap, Harry. You feeling alright, Harry?_ And Harry would answer Eggsy back with either nods or soft-spoken yeses and nos. Eggsy would give Harry soft touches too, like on the shoulder or the arm. And Harry would react back just the same.

Daisy doesn’t think she’s ever seen Eggsy be like this to another person before. He was always so, worried about Harry. She sometimes thinks if Eggsy was worried right now, while he was away working even though Harry is just sitting next to her, watching the telly with her.

She nearly jumped when she heard Harry say to her one day, “You seem to like animal documentaries a lot.”

She glanced up to him, Harry still staring at the tv screen. She had Netflix playing an animal documentary about wild life around the world, again, for maybe the tenth time or so. Daisy really liked this one so she would play it repeatedly. She would rewind scenes she really liked too, sometimes forgetting Harry is watching with her. She was used to watching by herself. Maybe Harry was finally getting fed up with her and her weird Netflix-watching habits.

“Um, yeah. I do.” Daisy said quietly, shyly fidgeting with the remote. “I wanna…I wanna work in a zoo when I get bigger.”

Harry smiled at the small confession, his eye still not leaving the screen. “Do you have a favorite animal?” He asked.

Daisy hummed in thought, swinging her legs back and forth. “I like lions. And tigers.”

“And bears?” Harry asked, amused.

“Bears are okay, yeah.” Daisy agreed with a nod.

Harry chuckled and finally looked over to her. “What are your thoughts on insects?”

“Like, bugs?” Daisy asked. Harry nodded and Daisy hummed in thought again. She shrugged, placing the remote down on the couch. “They’re okay. Some of them look kinda scary though but if you don’t bother them then they don’t bother you so that’s fair.”

“Do you like butterflies?” Harry asked.

“I think they look pretty. We get some in the garden mummy has in the backyard sometimes. J.B. likes to chase them but one time, he tried to eat one. He’s a weird dog, but he’s Eggsy’s dog so that’s why he’s weird.”

Daisy looked up at him. “Do you like butterflies, Harry?” She asked.

“I do. Very much.” Harry said.

Daisy picked up the remote and paused the program. She slid off the couch and held her hand out for Harry. “There might be some in the garden right now. You wanna go see?”

Harry slowly got up and reached out to Daisy’s hand. Daisy smiled and led Harry to the backyard, J.B. following them. The garden had all kinds of flowers growing, some Daisy remembered helping her mummy plant. She took Harry to each flower, letting him admire the plants. He looked a little more happier to be out here. It was a warm day and there was plenty of bees buzzing about, but sadly, no butterflies.

Daisy took him the garden shed where all the gardening tools where held and showed Harry the spider that lives in the top right corner by the door. She told him that spider has been there since the beginning of the summer. It was a large brown spider and had made a huge web.

“I think maybe spiders are my favorite bugs.” Daisy said. She then frowned and looked up at Harry. “Are spiders bugs?”

“No, they’re arachnids.” He answered. “She is beautiful though.”

“Her name is Miss Lavender. One time, I saw her ate a fly. It was gross but cool.” Daisy smiled when Harry chuckled.

They decided for the rest of the day, they’ll spend it in the garden. Harry was sitting on one of the lawn chairs as Daisy was playing fetch with J.B. At the end of the day, they went back inside when dinner was ready. Eggsy finally came back home, and started with the questions again to Harry. Daisy watched the two talk to each other, but today, Harry answered back each question with a little more emotion to them. That seem to please Eggsy and they were giving each other soft touches again.

Then Eggsy mentioned something about a check-up, and Harry looked stiffed and quiet again. Eggsy rubbed Harry’s arm, saying something like, “It won’t be that bad, Haz. I promise.” He said it so gently, so carefully. And the way Eggsy looked at Harry too. Daisy was sure, she’s seen that look before but she didn’t know where. She looked over to her mum, who was also watching the two. Michelle looked conflicted, but kept a small tight smile.

Daisy decided to tell Eggsy later about her and Harry’s adventures in the garden.

 

* * *

 

From that moment on, Daisy and Harry talked to each other more. Harry was patient around her, never too bothered to answer any of Daisy’s questions. They were also in the garden more than in the living room.  Harry would sit in one of the lawn chairs as Daisy roamed around the flowers. And when her mummy would come out to water the plants, Harry would always help her out. Daisy thinks they’re getting along a little better now. Maybe because mummy found someone else who likes flowers as much as she does. She even overheard them having a conversation once.

She noticed that Harry did tend to speak more around Eggsy though. Sure, he spoke to her a bit more too, but she can hear Eggsy and Harry having long talks from the bedroom they both share. They always sounded so serious, but sometimes she overhears them laughing about something, their voices light and compelling. So, those talks couldn’t be all bad.

However, one day, when Daisy was walking past the bedroom the men shared, she overheard Eggsy talking in a hush tone, pacing around and sounding agitated. Curiosity winning her over, she slowly opened the door, Eggsy’s back to her as he was talking on the phone. Made sense since Harry was downstairs, reading a book in the living room.

She couldn’t make out who Eggsy was talking to at first, and lost whatever the conversation was even about as Eggsy ended it with a sigh and saying, “Alright, bye.” He hung up, dropped his phone on the bed and buried his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. He sat on the edge of the bed and laid back on it.

Daisy slowly came up to him and poked his arm. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

Eggsy peeked through his fingers and sighed again, rubbing his head. “It’s nothing, Dais. Grown-up stuff.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “What kind of grown-up stuff?”

“Complicated grown-up stuff, luv.” Eggsy answered.

Daisy frowned, crossing her arms. She hated when adults do this. She gave Eggsy’s arm another poke, grinning when Eggsy glanced at her.

“Who was you talkin’ to?” She asked.

Eggsy frowned, staring up at the ceiling. “You remember Tilde?”

Daisy blinked. Ah yes, Tilde. The lady who ruined her week with Eggsy before he went away for a long time and then came back with a new (old?) friend. She pursed her lips and nodded her head, humming.

Eggsy sighed again, looking forlorn. “Well, it looks like we ain’t gonna be together no more.”

That didn’t sound bad to Daisy, but seeing her brother look broken up about it made her frown. She thought back to the woman she only met once. And only once, thank you very much. Maybe if Daisy gave her a chance, she would’ve liked her. In a five-year’s mind however, if you’re in the way of spending time with that five-year old’s most favorite person, there’s no way that five-year old is going to like you anyway.

So, Daisy decided to try to cheer her overly-dramatic brother up.

“She was kind of a twat anyway.”

Eggsy immediately sat up, his face shocked but obviously trying not to laugh. “ _Daisy!_ Where did you hear that word?!”

Daisy looked around, confused. “ _You_ said it before!” She accused.

Eggsy sputtered and then took a deep breath, calming himself down. “Daisy, don’t go repeatin’ words you don’t know what they mean.” He said quietly.

“Besides, she wasn’t a twat. If anyone’s the twat, it’s me.” Eggsy said, laying back down on the bed. “…Don’t tell mum you heard that word from me.”

Daisy bit the bottom of her lip. Eggsy still looked down. She climbed up on the bed and gave his stomach a pat. “Eggsy, you wanna watch telly with me and Harry?” She gently asked.

He gave out another long sigh and then nodded. Eggsy sat up, kissing the top of Daisy’s head. She smiled and held her arms up. Eggsy complied and picked her up. They both made their way to the living room and after Eggsy placed her down, she went rummaging in her box of dvds.

She pulled out a random Disney film and went to work on setting it up. Once the movie started playing, she went back on the couch, sitting between Eggsy and Harry. Harry had already placed his book down, his attention to the screen. Eggsy had his arm over on the couch, his fingers almost touching the back of Harry’s neck.

 

* * *

 

The day was sunny and warm, a soft breeze blowing every now and then. Harry was sitting under the shades, as Daisy was running around the flowers in the garden. He was taking in the comfortable silence, with the summer crickets chirping and J.B.’s occasional huffing.

Daisy gave out a squeak of excitement, running over to Harry as her hands was cupping over something. “Harry, Harry, HARRY!” She shrieked.

Harry leaned over from his chair, letting Daisy come up to him closely. She slowly opened her hands, revealing a small butterfly.

“Well, look at that.” Harry said, pleased.

Daisy grinned up at him, giggling. Harry smiled back at her. “Has anyone ever told you, you resemble your brother sometimes?”

Daisy tilted her head, frowning. “What does “resemble” mean?” She asked, slowly pronouncing the new word.

“It means,” Harry said as he gently took the butterfly from Daisy’s hands and letting it rest in his palms, “That you sometimes look like Eggsy.”

Daisy stuck her lower lip out, looking down at the butterfly. She glanced up at Harry, raising a brow at him. “…But Eggsy’s funny-looking.” She said.

“No,” Harry said softly, looking down at the fluttering insect, “Eggsy’s quite beautiful.”

“You think Eggsy’s _beautiful_?” Daisy asked, flabbergasted.

“I do.” Harry confessed.

“…Does Eggsy know you think he’s beautiful?” Daisy asked carefully.

“He does not.” Harry confessed again, softly smiling.

The butterfly resting in Harry’s palm took flight, flying back to the flowers. Daisy and Harry watched, the soft breeze blowing again. Daisy glanced up to Harry, his expression showing he was deep in sudden thought.

“Harry,” Daisy whispered. Harry turned his attention back to the youngest Unwin. “Did yous just told me a secret?” Daisy asked.

“I believe I did.” Harry said, smiling. He leaned in a bit closer to her. “Can you keep a secret?”

Daisy nodded and to prove her point, she pretends to zip her lips and lock it. She than hands Harry the imaginary key to her imaginary lock. Harry chuckled, obviously amused by the gesture. He pretends to pocket the imaginary key. It was quiet between the two again, until Daisy mentions something.

“I think Eggsy thinks you’re pretty too. He always sayin’ you gots nice hair so I think that counts as something.”

Harry hides his smile.

Later in the day, after supper, Daisy and Harry were watching another Disney film. This time, Daisy let Harry picked and he picked “Cinderella”. J.B. was on the floor, also watching the film. Michelle was currently outside, having a chat with one of the neighbors, an elderly woman who owned more than one cat.

The sound of the front door opening came and J.B. shot up, running to the source while barking. Daisy turned around from the couch, looking from the side to see it was Eggsy. He was slowly taking off his shoes and undoing his tie. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was slicked back. A little messy now but still looked nice.

However, Eggsy didn’t give out his usual greeting. Instead, he walked into the kitchen, grabbing the tea kettle. Daisy felt Harry shifted and she saw him getting up, walking into the kitchen as well. She watched, the sounds of the film filling the house.

Eggsy was sitting down by the kitchen table, taking his glasses off and rubbing his face. Daisy noticed he’s been looking so tired lately. He looked more tired than usual today. Harry sat down next to him, staring at Eggsy.

The sound of movie jolted Daisy back to the screen. It was the scene where the prince sees Cinderella, asking her to dance with him. She turned back to Eggsy and Harry, the two still just sitting there in the kitchen. The tea kettle goes off and Harry gets up to turn the stove off. He comes back next to Eggsy, still not saying a word.

Cinderella’s humming comes and another song starts. Daisy sees Harry put his hand on the table and slowly, reaching over to hold Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy’s hand twitches and he squeezes Harry’s hand. They’re both looking at each other and Eggsy relaxes, a small smile on his face. Harry smiles back.

Daisy watches this, memorized as Cinderella and the prince sing together.  The way the two were looking at each other, Daisy was kind of surprised she never noticed this before. She smiles, her eyes on them and not on the screen anymore.

 

_“So, this is love.”_ Cinderella sings.

 

* * *

 

Eggsy is washing the dishes as Daisy was enjoying her toast with jam. Harry was drinking his tea, reading the newspaper. Michelle left after breakfast, going off to meet up with friends. Eggsy and Harry were going to watch Daisy for the day.

Daisy stares at Harry as she takes another messy bite of her sticky toast. She’s mostly staring at the eyepatch. It’s been long enough, she thinks and swallows.

“Harry?” She says sweetly.

“Yes?” Harry answers, his eye not leaving the newspaper.

Daisy points right at the eyepatch and asks, “What happened to your eye?”

“Ah, Daisy…” Eggsy says nervously, wiping his hands with one of the kitchen towels.

Harry looks straight at Daisy, frowning. Daisy stares back, waiting for her answer. Harry looks back to the newspaper as he grabs his teacup.

“I got shot in the face, my dear.” He says, as if it wasn’t the biggest inconvenience in the world, and takes a sip of his tea.

_“Harry!”_ Eggsy hisses at him, blushing.

Daisy squinted at him, pursing her lips in disbelief. “Really?” She asks.

“Yes. Point blank too.” And to prove his point, Harry makes a finger gun at her, aiming at her face and pretends to pull the trigger.

Eggsy gives Harry’s arm a smack and he laughs uneasy. “He’s fine now though, Daisy luv!” He exclaims.

Daisy stares at Harry. She stares hard. She tilts her head back, her eyes narrowing. “Was there blood?” She asks.

“Tons.” Harry answers, taking another sip of his tea.

Daisy hums in thought. She then nods, pleased with the answers. “Cool.” She comments and takes another bite of her toast.

Harry somehow getting shot in the face, seems more likely to her then Eggsy always claiming he’s a spy. Eggsy looks at two and he glares at Harry.

“I’m startin’ to think you’re a bad influence on my sister, Harry.”

“Nonsense, darling.” Harry mumbles.

Daisy giggles at both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you were all wondering, yes i did make eggsy break up with tilde over the phone bc honestly? after his house blowing up, you think the princess of sweden would be kept under high security. even before all that too, since she was one of the kidnapped royalties.
> 
> he was just so busy taking care of harry, eggsy forgot he has a girlfriend lol.
> 
> ANYWAY, r/r please!


End file.
